Names and Origins
by tinyetoile
Summary: My headcanon backstory for Rieta. Features lots of Rieta crushing on Ivlis. Also Siralos being a jerk.


Her first memory was of warm hands, holding her own. Her eyes were shut tight, and everything was muddled. She focused herself, and slowly opened her eyes, seeing someone looking at her eagerly. _Ivlis,_ she knew, instinctively. He was holding her hands. Ivlis gave her a warm smile, and welcomed her to the world. Her heart melted. Ivlis helped her to her feet as she gazed at him with wonder. She then became aware that she had no name for herself, and this thought tumbled into words and out of her mouth. She heard a throat being cleared, and her attention was finally drawn away from Ivlis, to the radiance and holiness of- this name came to her instinctively as well- _Lord Siralos_. Siralos spoke, telling her what her name was to be, and that she should explore to learn about this world. She bowed to Him, excused herself, and set about learning about this heaven, and its inhabitants.

She learned that Ivlis could not create by himself. Well, he _could_ , but his creations were twisted things of teeth and scales and horns. She found them cute. Siralos declared them to be unholy and killed them. He said this was a kindness to the ugly creatures. For Ivlis to create something that wasn't 'unsightly and pitiful', as Siralos said, the God was needed. She learned that those with white, feathery wings were Igls Unth's creations, and the ones who lacked any such features, such as herself, were Ivlis's. All creations mingled freely, yet remained somewhat distant from Siralos and His own two 'children'. She longed to be close to Ivlis, but she figured that all those of her kin felt the same way. She was wrong.

She had heard rumours of Ivlis's doubts. How he had felt pity for the things crawling the earth, who had to worship Siralos or wither away without the bountiful crops and healthy livestock He granted them out of the generosity of His heart. Ivlis found their lives pitiful, forced to grovel and pray before Siralos, who took amusement in casting plagues or droughts or storms just so they would grovel harder. She felt the same as Ivlis, but did not have the courage to voice these concerns as he did. Igls Unth shamed him for this, telling him to disregard such thoughts and have faith in Siralos. And yet, Ivlis continued, and one day he had approached their Lord and told Him his feelings.

She did not know what happened next, exactly, as Ivlis had met Siralos in private to speak with him of this. Yet soon she felt a call that brought her to the palace. As she mingled among the others who had been summoned, she realized that there were no angels, aside from Igls Unth at Siralos's side. And then Siralos spoke, and told them that Ivlis had been cast from their paradise, and thus, his creations would follow suit.

"But," Siralos added, with a radiant smile, as He looked down at the panicking mob, "I am a generous God. None of you were made entirely by his sinful hand. No, all of you were made with my help. So I am giving you a chance. Kneel to me, and forsake Ivlis, and you will be made into angels and permitted to remain in my heaven."

She was shocked at how easily Siralos had discarded and damned His own son. She was even more shocked when everyone but her knelt to Him. She felt His gaze- everyone's gaze- turn to her, the only one still standing. She clenched her fists, and she spoke.

"I... I refuse to bow to you, Siralos! This is proof of all Ivlis thought. You are not the kind god you make yourself out to be- you are cruel. Cruel and vain. I refuse to forsake Ivlis. I forsake _you_." Siralos's smile grew wider, yet his eyes were cold as ice.

The next thing she knew was a burning pain in her arms, and falling- watching the heaven fade into the distance as she plunged into nothing. She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a horrific scream as she fell further and further, and the world got colder and darker... and then it was no longer getting colder, and a faint heat caressed her, and then she was blissfully unconscious.

Once again, the first thing she felt was warm hands, holding onto her own. She slowly, gently opened her eyes, and she saw Ivlis, looking at her with concern. She gazed at him, and he cast his eyes down apologetically, at her hands. She looked down herself, and saw not the rosy flesh she had before, but massive, clawed, scaly things, with Ivlis's own hands gently supporting them.

"These were... the best I could do. He ruined your old ones, and I tried to fix them, but now they... they're-"

"They're perfect." She declared, flexing her new fingers. She looked up to him, and he stared in surprised, his mouth slightly open. She smiled at him. He collected himself with a breath, before standing, taking one of her claws to help her to her feet as well. She noticed the way he kept his weight off of one foot, and the blood soaking his clothes, and it hit her that Ivlis himself needed care. Recalling the pain she felt when falling, she wanted to cry at the mere thought of all the pain her was in. She looked at him and tried to speak, but he began first.

"I've managed to make a small shelter of sorts, for us. It's this way. And- your name, isn't it-"

"Wait. L... Siralos gave me that name. Perhaps... if it's no bother... could you, give me a new one?"

Ivlis blinked in surprised.

"It's no trouble at all, if you're certain."

"Don't worry, I am."

"Then, how about... Would you like the name... Rieta?"

Rieta. The name was lovely, especially coming from his mouth. "I love it."


End file.
